


Possession

by An_Optimist_Prime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emperor Armitage Hux, Hound Kylo Ren, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Hux, but also so very very vicious, they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Optimist_Prime/pseuds/An_Optimist_Prime
Summary: Well, if this is how Organa wants to play it, then he’ll show her exactly who Kylo belongs to. Hux rises from his throne, and moves across to Kylo, sitting in his lap. Kylo, while surprised, doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He leans back instinctively to make space, resting his hand on Hux’s hip.“Feeling possessive, Emperor?”Kylo projects to him, his deep voice echoing through Hux’s mind.“I don’t share what’s mine,”Hux states, rather irately. He never has, he never will.“and I want everyone here to know that.”-In which Leia makes a last-ditch attempt to bring Kylo back to the light, and Hux has a point to prove.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Classic Kylux Throwback 2020





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for [Classic Kylux Throwback Event 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClassicKyluxThrowback2020), for the prompt ‘Canon Related - Emperor Hux and Hound Kylo’. I suppose it also loosely fits the prompts of ‘alternate continuations of canon post-TFA’ as well, since this fic doesn’t really follow TLJ or TROS.
> 
> This fic was based off [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/rosensilence/status/1296892359683211264) by [rosensilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence), so credit to her for the idea!
> 
> Emperor Hux and Hound Kylo is one of my favourite kylux dynamics, so I couldn’t resist the opportunity to write a fic about it. Hope y’all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  😊
> 
> A huge thanks to [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun) for beta reading this ficlet as well  ❤️

Hux sits on his throne, paying close attention to the proceedings below.

To call this gathering a negotiation was a misnomer – there were no negotiations to be had. Rather, the assembled ambassadors are faced with a simple choice: they can surrender unconditionally, and live and serve in the new world he and Kylo are building, or they can die in their old ones. One by one, ambassadors from each remaining planet pledge their surrender. It’s a little tedious, but important nevertheless.

Beside him, Kylo sits in his own throne. 

Hux might be the Emperor, but they rule their empire together, a united and indomitable front for the galaxy. Ordinarily, Hux doesn’t share anything, let alone power. But how could he not, when the man who sits beside him all but handed him the throne?

-

As Hux strides into Snoke’s throne room, the first thing he notices is the smell. The air is heavy with the scent of blood and viscera, and he quickly sees why. Kylo stands near Snoke’s throne, lightsaber in hand, while Snoke’s corpse lies at the bottom of the dais, hacked to pieces. All of the praetorian guards are dead as well, their bodies in various states of disarray. 

It’s with relief that he notices that Kylo is uninjured.

“Kylo, what happened?” Hux asks, not because it isn’t astounding clear what has happened, but because he wants to give Kylo a chance to explain himself. 

“He wanted me to kill you, to prove my loyalty,” Kylo explains, rather calmly for a man who just killed his master. “And, well. I proved my loyalty.”

It’s not a complete surprise. Hux knew that Snoke would punish him for the fall of Starkiller. The fact that Kylo killed their master to protect him is though, and he can’t ignore the way his heart speeds up at the realisation. “So what now?”

“So now we rule,” Kylo says, moving down the dais and towards him.

“We?” Hux asks, as Kylo stops right in front of him.

“I need you by my side,” Kylo admits, and heat coils low in Hux’s belly, at the confession and the proximity. “Think about what we could do if we worked together? We’d be unstoppable.”

Hux does think about it. With their combined power and wit, there would be no corner of the galaxy, no system or planet, that would be out of their reach.

“I want to be Emperor,” Hux says, because it’s true, and he hasn’t come this far to only go this far. No matter how enticing the man in front of him is, he’ll never bow.

“Then you’ll be Emperor,” Kylo says simply, and Hux has no doubt that he’ll make it happen. “If that’s what you want. I’ll kill anyone who gets in our way.”

Kylo reaches out his hand, palm up, waiting for Hux to take it. “So, will you join me?”

The answer should be clear. This man just killed Snoke to protect him, and now offers him a throne. There’s no doubt that they’ve been heading towards something since the day they met. He knows that Kylo has wanted him for years now, and honestly, Hux has never wanted someone more in his life. 

But still, there must be a cost. There’s always a cost. “And what would you want in exchange?”

“You know what I want,” Kylo replies, staring intently at Hux’s lips. “You. Every part of you. But only what you’re willing to give me.”

Hux finds that he wants every part of Kylo, too. As he takes Kylo’s hand, he leans in and kisses him. After a moment, Kylo pulls back, although his spare hand moves to Hux’s waist, keeping him close. 

“Is that a yes?” Kylo asks, almost cautiously.

“It is,” Hux replies, breathily. Kylo pulls Hux closer so that their bodies are flush against each other and kisses him again, deeper and more desperate. 

Together, there is no star that is not within their grasp.

-

That had been a year or so earlier. They’d spent the intervening months destroying what little remained of the New Republic, swiftly bringing every system, every _planet_ , under heel. 

Hence the mass ‘negotiations’.

They wear formal robes of opposing colors. Hux in his titanium white, gilded with gold, haloed with a crown. Kylo, meanwhile, is in all sleek black, face and lightsaber visible to the galaxy.

With his hair braided back, and that strong, broad frame of his, Kylo cuts a rather alluring figure. Later, in the evening, when they are done with formalities, he will unravel Kylo's royal cloth, exposing his skin layer by layer. There, he will take his time while giving the force user the attention and affection he so desperately desires.

But that’s later. Presently, they’re listening to the ambassador from Corrida offer his surrender. Approximately half way through, Kylo reaches out with the force. The ambassador hovers above the ground, eyes wide and full of terror as he struggles to breathe. A moment later, his neck snaps. Kylo lowers his hand, and the body drops to the floor.

“His thoughts were treasonous,” Kylo states, his voice leaving no room for argument. Hux can’t help but smirk in approval. Watching how easily Kylo cuts down their enemies never fails to thrill him. “Who’s next?”

The body remains where it fell, an evident warning to the others, not that they should need a warning. Having killed Supreme Leader Snoke, Skywalker, and the rebel girl from Jakku, Kylo has come to be recognized as the most powerful force user in generations; his presence is warning enough. 

After a few moments, a lone figure steps forward, out of the crowd. They’re dressed in grey robes, with a hood obscuring their face.

The figure lifts their hood, revealing none other than Leia Organa herself.

Her appearance is a surprise, to say the least. If ever Hux found himself in a predicament such as hers, he would have long fled to the unknown edges of the galaxy by now. She is resilient, and still defiant, despite his clear victory. If nothing else, he can admire her nerve.

Beside him, Hux sees Kylo tense. 

The former Resistance general must have somehow used the force to hide her presence. How else could she have gotten in? The guards should have stopped her long before she reached the throne room. 

“Leia Organa,” Hux says, taking command of the situation. Organa doesn’t have a title anymore. She is no princess or senator, and with the Resistance completely decimated, she can’t even call herself General anymore. The Knights of Ren move in to grab her, but Hux stills them with his hand. “I must say, your presence is certainly unexpected.”

“I have nothing to say to you, Armitage Hux,” Organa tells him placidly, with eyes ice-cold. “Other than that the New Republic will not submit to your, or any tyranny.”

The use of his name, and not his title, throws him. He should have her taken into custody and executed for what she’s saying. But, she presents a political problem. If they kill her, she just becomes a martyr to her cause.

“Then why are you here?” Hux asks, instead. “If not to surrender?”

Organa turns her attention to the man beside him, “Ben.”

Hux feels the blood in his veins freeze, then ignite with fury. How dare she call him by that name. That’s not Kylo’s name, not anymore. He has half the mind to kill her with his own hands and present her corpse to Kylo as a gift.

“That’s not my name,” Kylo says, firmly. He doesn’t look upset, or torn. Rather, just annoyed at her presence. It’s uncharacteristic of him, to say the least.

“It is,” Organa insists, moving closer towards their thrones. “Your name is Ben Solo.”

The lights of the grand hall flicker dangerously, as Kylo seethes, “My name is Kylo Ren.”

“This is not where you belong, Ben,” Organa presses, seemingly unperturbed by his show of power with the force. “I know the Light still calls to you. I can feel it, Ben. Please. Put this behind you, and come home. The Light illuminates the path for you, and I know the Light leads you to me. We can find a way back from this, I know we can.”

His upper lip twitching, giving way to a scowl, Kylo tells her, “Stop with the pathetic groveling, it won't work. I am where I am meant to be.”

Eyes glistening, and so sad, Organa steps forward again, and pleadingly starts, “Ben--” but is cut off.

“Stop,” Kylo orders sharply, “Stop now, before you make me do something you'll regret.''

Organa wisely decides to drop the argument at that point, although it’s unlikely that she has given up. Her mission is futile, though she likely doesn’t recognise that yet. 

Hux knows that Kylo is not Ben, will never be Ben again. Ben Solo is dead, left to die among the burning ruins of a Jedi training temple. Kylo has told him the story often enough. About parents who feared his power, and an uncle who tried to murder him while he slept.

The audacity that Organa has, to think that after everything, he still belongs to her, to the light. 

Reigning in his spite, Hux turns to Kylo. There’s no doubt that the placid facade is just a front, that this exchange has unsettled him. Despite what Hux knows must be warring instincts, Kylo is still remarkably calm for such a tumultuous confrontation.

Well, if this is how Organa wants to play it, then he’ll show her exactly who Kylo belongs to. Hux rises from his throne, and moves across to Kylo, sitting in his lap. Kylo, while surprised, doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He leans back instinctively to make space, resting his hand on Hux’s hip.

“ _Feeling possessive, Emperor?_ ” Kylo projects to him, his deep voice echoing through Hux’s mind.

“ _I don’t share what’s mine_ ,” Hux states, rather irately. He never has, he never will. “ _and I want everyone here to know that_.”

Kylo is thoroughly amused by the turn of events, but says nothing further.

“I've heard enough from you,” Hux says, to Organa and the assembled crowd. “You’ve held up the floor for too long. Senator Jargan, I've been waiting for your pledge of loyalty. Step forward.”

Slowly, the negotiations resume, with the ambassadors continuing to surrender to the Order and renounce their ties to the Republic. If anyone has any unfavourable thoughts about the new seating arrangement, no one voices them. He’s the Emperor, after all, and everyone has seen exactly what his loyal and devoted hound will do to those who oppose them.

Hux himself doesn’t waver from his duty, refusing to give in to any unseemly distractions. He stays attentive and engaged, even when Kylo pulls him closer against him.

Not long after, Kylo begins nuzzling into the tender spots of his neck, his breath warm against his cheek. It’s comforting, and although it’s making a spectacle, he can’t bring himself to care. Instead, he reaches up with one of his hands and gently cards his hands through Kylo’s hair, all while keeping his attention on the proceedings below. Hux can practically feel Kylo preen through the force. 

He’s always been so desperate for attention, affection, and appreciation – a pity for the Resistance, that they never gave him what he so clearly needed.

But Kylo is his, and always will be.

The unyielding, undiluted adoration and loyalty Kylo offers him leaves him breathless sometimes. It’s something he never expected to have, if he’s being honest. Hux has lived his whole life as part of the First Order war machine, where such attachments have no place. It had been lonely, but it had been all that he had known. Little surprise then, that it had taken him years to return Kylo’s affections.

But Hux does return every sentiment. He loves Kylo back just as much, so much it's terrifying at times. There is nothing he would not do to keep Kylo with him, no one he would not squeeze the life out of, no place of worship he would not decimate, no planet he would not eviscerate, no system he would not wholly collapse just to keep Kylo by his side.

Seemingly emboldened, Kylo begins to move the hand resting on Hux’s hip lower. He should have known Kylo was listening in.

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux thinks, pushing his thoughts towards him. At the same time, he tightens his grip in Kylo’s hair, just enough to get the point across. Hux has never been one for public displays of affection, and he’s really pushing the boundary of what he’s willing to tolerate in front of others. “ _Behave_.”

“ _I’m bored_ ,” Kylo replies, not even pretending to pay any attention to those below anymore, instead devoting all of his focus to Hux. It speaks volumes about how far Kylo has come, that his mother is right there in front of him, and there’s no love, no hatred, just cold indifference.

“ _Not much longer, my love_ ,” Hux assures, as he moves Kylo’s hand back up to a more respectable location.

“ _You’ve made your point_ ,” Kylo argues, clearly unsatisfied. “ _Everyone in this room is terrified of us. Anyone who was even contemplating an uprising certainly won’t now._ ”

“ _Is that right?_ ” Hux replies, humouring him.

“ _You know it is. Just end this farce of a negotiation, and dismiss them. This is a waste of time, and I can think of far better ways to spend the rest of the day_.”

Force visions fill his mind then, showing him exactly what Kylo thinks they should be doing instead.

“ _You’re insatiable_ ,” Hux chides. 

While Kylo’s ideas certainly have their appeal, it wouldn’t do well to look undisciplined in front of their subjects.

Instead, he rubs soothing circles into the back of Kylo’s hand with his thumb. A few moments later, Kylo presses a gentle and chaste kiss to his temple. Hux can’t help but lean into him. Just as he knows exactly how to undo Kylo, Kylo knows how to do it back.

It’s at that moment that Hux spares a glance at Organa, and he can see in her eyes, in her expression, that she’s just realised that she’s lost. 

It makes him all the more brazen.

“ _Well, you do make a convincing argument_ ,” Hux concedes, entwining his hand with Kylo’s. He’s never been one to pass up an opportunity to twist the knife in a little deeper.

“ _Is that a yes?_ ”

“ _It is_.”

“We’re done here,” Kylo announces to the crowd, waving his hand rather dismissively. The ambassadors don’t need to be told twice, quickly filing out of the throne room.

Hux stands, Kylo right behind him. Kylo’s hand moves from his hip to the small of his back, ready to lead him out of the throne room, no doubt to their personal quarters.

There’s still the problem of Organa, though.

She stands at the base of the dais, even as the others leave, defiant as always.

“You and what’s left of the Resistance may have safe and free passage to the Unknown Regions,” Hux declares, and he means it. Better she die in exile, in disgrace, than be given a chance to martyr herself. It’s more mercy than she would have shown them, at any rate. Besides, the look of defeat in her eyes at seeing her precious son so completely enthralled by him is infinitely more satisfying than any other punishment he could devise.

“You won’t win,” Organa says, but there’s something empty and forlorn in her voice.

“I already have,” Hux replies, before turning his back and letting Kylo lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> If you wanna chat kylux, come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anoptimistprime) or [Tumblr](https://an-optimist-prime.tumblr.com/) 🖤🧡


End file.
